JDR: My Opinions on Romance stories.
Hello again Empire! Today I'm doing something a little different. Apparently the fact that someone hates Twilight comes down to a hatred of the romance genre of films and books entirely. I am here to dash these rumors, and tell you the real reason Twilight is hated. Lets get into it. How To Do It Right I'll start by saying that there are a number of romance stories that I do actually enjoy. Titanic is one of my favorite movies of all time and I loved the first season of Sword Art Online. What they did right was first to have interesting characters. I could really get behind their relationship if they actually have personality traits. Another is showing why they are in a relationship in the first place. They may have developed their feelings over time, kind of had a love at first sight moment,(though I slightly dislike that due to the lack of reasons, but if it pays off well its fine by me) or they both went through trials and hardships together. The relationships must also be believable. In SAO, Kirito and Asuna's relationship really seems like what it is. Two young newlyweds that still have the energy to go out and have some fun, work together, with no real other obligations other than each other(until their honeymoon is cut short by their boss calling them back to the front lines). That is how it's done. There must be proper chemistry, character development, and believability. These things really get me into the moment, and when they're happy on screen, I can't help but feel happy too. How Twilight Did It I will go on record and say that the books were just fine. I have no problem with the books at all. The issue at hand is the movies. First we have no reason for these two people to fall for each other. Nothing really happens that triggers this. It just comes the fuck out of nowhere. Its not like they bonded over something or shared any kind of hardship, they just met and this whole thing spawned out of thin air. Next is the fact that the acting is probably the worst I've seen in ages. These characters are so bland that I lose interest and find something funner to do. Such as doodling, watching paint dry, watching grass grow, and smashing my head off of a brick wall. I could care less about these characters. Not one of them shows any kind of emotion at all, and even the location is bored because everything has a hazy, gloomy, and dark look. It kind of fits the lack of interest. Anyway, lets not wander off into the rest of the reasons why the movies suck, lets just focus on the main part here. Overall, if they had thought about anything other than appearance when casting these actors, spent a little more time on the script, and used more colors than just gray for lighting, I'd actually go for it. But alas, those things were overlooked by stupid greedy filmmakers and they created one of the most infamously retarded films to ever be liked by teenage girls. See The Difference? Twilight represents how a romance should not be done. It had potential to be the greatest romance of all time, but that potential was ruined by a stupid director that plowed the talent right out of his lead actress and surrounded her with failed actors with abs. That is not how to do it. If you are going to write a romance, use Titanic, Avatar, Sword Art Online, and Casablanca as inspiration. Again, the Twilight books were fine, I'll even go as far as to recommend them, but the movies sucked ass and should never be watched again. Afterword So there you have it. A guy can like romance. Have fun with that one. And you can hate Twilight and still love a good romance. Y'all can suck on that, you pretentious post-menopausal know-it-alls. If you want a full review of any of the films, shows, or books mentioned in this article, then I might consider doing so. Probably wont though, because I have things I'd rather talk about. So with that I'm out. Until next time, have a great day out there! Category:Rants